How Captain Marvel Should Have Ended
Synopsis Transcript We begin with Carol training with Yon-Rogg. She makes her fist glow. Yon-Rogg: Control it. Carol: I am controlling it. I'm making my fist glow so I can punch you really hard. Yon-Rogg: You're not as strong as you think. Carol: (raising an eyebrow) I don't know, I think I might be stronger than you and that's why you don't want me to use my powers. Yon-Rogg: (slightly nervous) That's not it! Pssshhhh! Careful, Vers, what was given can be taken away. Carol: Why didn't The Supreme Intelligence give you or anyone else powers? Yon-Rogg: Uuuuummmmmm... Carol: I mean if I have powers and you don't have powers, then why are you the one training me how to use my powers? Yon-Rogg: Uuuuhhhhh... (gets her in an arm lock) Haha! Doubt makes you vulnerable, Vers! Carol: You know what? Fine. (walks away) Just take 'em. If you think I'm so unworthy, I'm just gonna pop this thing out right now. Yon-Rogg: NO WAIT!!! Too late, she pops the control thingy out and goes full Binary. Yon-Rogg: (chuckles nervously) Uh-oh. Carol: Oh, you lying sack of-! How Captain Marvel Should Have Ended We cut to the finale in Ronan's ship as Carol destroys the missiles. Ronan: Take her down. Captain Marvel: HAHA! (destroys the missiles) Ronan: Oh man. Captain Marvel: YOU EXPLODE AND YOU EXPLODE! Ronan: This is... This is bad. Captain Marvel: (destroys a Accuser ship) HAAA! Ronan's Accomplice: She's, uh, not going down, sir. Ronan: Duh! I can see that, Todd! She is blowing up everything! Carols destroys every ship and floats in front of Ronan's ship. Ronan: Oh, thank goodness she stopped. We're safe. Let us retreat so we can-. Carol starts zooming towards them. Ronan: HOLY CRAP, SHE'S HEADING RIGHT FOR US!!! Carol destroys Ronan's ship, killing him and his crew. Carol floats from her victory as she hears clapping. She looks to see... Superman: Wow, nice work! You saved The Earth, you flew out into space. You know what's next, right? Now all you need to do is smile for the camera. Captain Marvel: Did you just tell me I needed to smile? Superman is taken aback by that question. We cut to later in The Original Super Cafe (because The 90's) as Superman tries to explain his actions. Superman: I didn't know that was offensive! Batman: Let me Batmansplain this to you. You don't just tell girls they should smile. It's, like, super rude. Superman: I thought she was doing The Superman Ending so I wanted to show my support! She stopped a missile, she flew out into space, y'know? I thought smile for the camera! Captain Marvel: It's okay. I understand you weren't trying to be disrespectful. Batman: Yeah, I mean it's not like you erased her memories without her knowledge or anything. You wouldn't do something like that. Captain Marvel: What? Superman: NOTHING! He's just being out of context. Hey, Batman, don't you want to ask Carol if she'd like to know your secret identity? Batman: Yes, as a matter of fact I do but I don't get the feeling she's interested! Captain Marvel: Mm-mm. Superman: Well, how embarrassing that must be for you! Batman: It isn't because I'm totally secure with it! Cue Goose eating Batman's coffee. Batman stares in shock. Goose: Meow. Batman: Umm... your cat just ate my coffee mug. Nick Fury: Yeah, he's like that sometimes. Batman: (pulling another mug out from his belt) It's okay, I've got another one right here. Talos: You have a full cup of coffee in your belt? Batman: I carry all sorts of things on my belt. Because I'm Batman. Superman: Yeah, that isn't a normal cat and it has The Tesseract inside it. Do you know that? Nick Fury: Oh, I know and that's why this thing isn't leaving my sight. Superman: So The Kree are pretty much done for and now The Earth is safe. What's next, you gonna start building a team of superheroes? Nick Fury: Nah, I figure I'll wait at least a decade. Batman: Weird but ok. You are super chill, by the way. I expected you to be way more upset the way that thing took your eye. Nick Fury: (triggered) Oh, I am very upset. I will never trust a living thing EVER AGAIN AFTER THE BETRAYAL THAT HAS BEEN BESTOWED UPON ME (makes Goose face him) AND I WILL SPEAK ABOUT SAID BETRAYAL FOR DECADES, GOOSE, UNTIL I AM FULLY SATISFIED! Goose: Hssssss!!! (scratches Fury's wounded eye again) Nick Fury: AAAAAAAAAAAAGH, IT HAPPENED AGAIN! WHY GOOSE?! WHYYYYY?!?! Goose leaves. Talos: I don't mean to sound like I don't care about any of this but do you think we could get back to helping my people find a home? Captain Marvel: Sure. So, I'm gonna be gone for a while but I gave Fury this pager in case you guys need me again. But ONLY for emergencies! Nick Fury: Oh, I know. I know. Only for emergencies. NEW YORK, 2012 The Chitauri are invading and The Avengers are ready to face them. Cut to The Helicarrier. Nick Fury: HOLY CRAP, THIS IS AN EMERGENCY! (activates the pager) Captain Marvel: (appearing out of nowhere) I got your page. What's up? Nick Fury: ALIENS ARE ATTACKING THE PLANET! Captain Marvel: Okay, I'm on it. Cue Carol flying into the portal and destroying the mothership that controlled The Chitauri, killing them instantly. The Avengers look up in confusion. Captain America: Who the heck was that?! Nick Fury: Oh, that's, uh... That's Captain Marvel. She's kind of The First Avenger. Captain America: (feeling rejected) I thought I was The First Avenger. Captain Marvel: Okay, you're good! Nick Fury: Thanks, Carol! Captain Marvel: Call me again if you need me! (flies into the portal, back into space) The Avengers continue to stare in complete confusion. Iron Man: ... I'm not sure how I feel about this. Cut to Carol flying towards Thanos, who is sitting in his chair. Thanos: Aw, come on! (gets tackled) The End. We fade to Carol letting Monica change the colours of her suit. Captain Marvel: How do you even know how to use this technology? Zoom in on Monica. Monica: I'm really smart. Zoom out to reveal that she changed Carol's suit to look like Shazam's suit. Captain Marvel: (freaking out) Okay, that's enough of that! Category:Episodes